User blog:Jdnow/Kingdom Succession:Jd's Wrath Episode 3:Exposure
So only took control of his AI, had to do sims xbox, AGAIN. Yea. Let's see how THIS round plays out. Previously on Kingdom Succession: Jd's wrath In the night phase, a show woke cupcake up. Clown:Wakey wakey!! Cupcake:Morning phase already? it's too early. and a pair of murders happened. Gob:You... Maniac. Cupcake, I'm sorry. Betima:Ack! Damn cyro stealing my job! And cupcake put on her last costume Cupcake coughs twice Cupcake:This is my final role. In the morning phase, doubts arose. Only:Ok.... So, where are we going? Ghosty:Not sure yet... considering Dr.Gob is dead. Sax:And what about the puppet? In the challenge phase, Rubik, Sax, Foxy, Jally, and TLHP triumphed. In the voting phase, a missed vote was noticed. Jd:A missing vote? Oh. ONLY! VOTE YA HOOLOO. And sax was sent back to his ranch. Sax:Meh. Not like i cared anyway. Time to go back to the farm. In the night phase, werewolf hearings were made. ???:Must contain it! Werewolf:Time for the hunt who is the wolf? is there actually a living puppet? and who is next to go? all that and more, now. on Kingdom Succession: Jd's Wrath. Morning Phase Jally:Good morning everyone! Only:Mornin' Jally. Luk:Morning. Suddenly, a demon crashes in Demon:Where's the fights? Jd:Little idiot. THE DEMON HAS USED A DEMONIC TAMPERING! Challenge Phase Duels Jally vs Foxy:Jally chases down Foxy, then he hooks her. The guards unhook her. Unfortunately for the fox, the chase was actually a duel. JALLY WINS! Tests TLHP vs Rubik:Rubik demands a rematch, he looses. 'nough said. TLHP WINS! Ghosty vs Luk:The professor who declared an SAT day just a few days ago shows Ghosty and Luk about the periodic table. Ghosty falls asleep in class. LUK WINS! Denies Rubik Vs TLHP, duel-''TLHP asks Rubik if he wants to go again, but he said he's had enough for now.'' Voting Phase Jd:Now who do we- almost everyone:GHOSTY! Ghosty:Well, the name's Bond. he removes his kirby disguise, revealing a guy in a suit Suit guy:James Bond. Jd:Uhhh... Door's that way Agent Bond. GHOSTY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! THEY WERE THE SPY! Votes Ghosty-3(Jally, TLHP, Only) Rubik-2(Ghosty, Foxy) Foxy-1(Luk) Editor's Note I know rubik didn't actually vote, i kinda jumped the gun there, forgot to wait for him. so, i'm just autoing his vote to ghosty. sorry kirbs. you're best boy in WOL in SSBU. Dinner Phase Only:Hey Luk! Wanna swap? Luk:Sure. Rubik:Hey TLHP! TLHP:Yea? Rubik:You're a puppet aren't you? TLHP:No I'm not. Rubik:Yes you are. Demon:Rubik, why did you do that he's clearly not the puppet! Rubik:Shut up Matt. Matt:Ok. ONLY SWAPED WITH LUK. RUBIK PLAYED A FREE GUESS ON TLHP! HE GUESSED TLHP AS THE LIVING PUPPET! HE WAS WRONG! RUBIK'S ROLE IS DEMON! Night phase Will Rubik gather his demonic friends to take the throne? Will the thought of a puppet existing take over the place? And who is next to go? Find out next time on Kingdom Succession: Jd's Wrath! Wanna discuss the game? Come join this server! https://discord.gg/Tnknxn3 Category:Blog posts